The Great Queens
by CrazyCool
Summary: Herm, Ron,and Harry discover Hermione has a strange power they go to the centaurs to get help, but Hermione has an accident and looses her memory. The centaurs must train her for 2 Queens of Destrction are coming and Hermione is the only one with a chance
1. the beginning

Hey all, it's your local nut case coming to ya live ^_^ I am writing a *Gasp* serious fic. But there must still be humor! Ok.I think I had one to many Resees so I'm gonna go now. Luv to my buddiez. R/r (please and thank you)  
  
  
  
Two troublesome beings, bodies like currents of wind glided across the land, blowing things in all which way and throwing them up in giant gusts. Then swooped around clouds moving them so they blocked out the sun making it dark then dived back down stealing things only to drop them on un suspecting peoples heads. Then plunged back to the earth and solidifying laughing all time. Changing their looks and names. They had been awakened and soon their havoc would stretch across the world. All this, because of a young girl and a pair of boys.  
  
  
  
"Hermione come on, it's completely solid" Ron jumped a little on the rickety old Rope Bridge and Hermione held tighter to the side and hissed at him.  
  
"It is NOT solid if it WERE solid it would not have holes!"  
  
"It was probably just termites of something," Ron said and turned following after Harry.  
  
"Termites, that makes me feel better," she muttered inching herself across the bridge. How did I let myself get talked into this, she wondered? Why in the world had she let Harry and Ron drag her out to the Forbidden forest? Had she lost her mind and for that matter had that?  
  
"Hermione we have to find the centaurs, I mean did you see what you did?" Harry said not looking back. "You called lightening! Lightening! With no wand, and Dumbledor said answers would be with the star readers."  
  
"I know. But it's your fault, you just got me so angry and I just wanted to-" She shut her eyes as Thunder shook the sky like an aerial earthquake. Ron looked at her, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Ok, ok you're right." She sighed.  
  
"Exactly," Harry said, "And Dumbledor wouldn't lead us astray."  
  
"If you say so." She muttered and they stopped at what looked like a smaller mountain. "Strange I don't remember the forbidden forest being this big.and I think we'd be able to see this even out of the forest.  
  
Harry shrugged, "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." And started to climb.  
  
"This is not a gift horse," Ron said and started climbing.  
  
Hermione made a mock sob, "Why me, I'm a good student I do all my work. It's cuz you two corrupted me. Demon children" She started climbing up behind them forcing herself not to look down at they got higher. Finally they stood on the top. Hermione glanced down where she could see the leafy canopy of the forest. "Oh. Dear. Lord."  
  
"Oh calm down, we can try to find something from here."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak but a great shadow passed over them and she shrieked. A large bronze spider moved out of the shadows and lunged at her. She yelled again and a bolt of blue lightening sizzled down from the sky lightening up the night. She could hear Harry and Ron shouting but the thing was coming at her. Why weren't they hexing it! The spider opened its mouth and Hermione could see the sparkle of silver teeth. She stepped back a little and her foot was at the edge of the mountain. Another bolt sizzled down but the spider moved and the bolt hit the ledge she stood on and cracked it. And she fell.  
  
She screamed as she hit the treetop and the branches broke under her wait slowing her fall but raking her skin like tiny knives. Then she hit the ground hard, head first. Everything in her memory blanked as if erased then all she knew was darkness.  
  
  
  
2 pairs of eyes peeked out from between the tree. "It's a human.one of Hagrid's" A centaur moved out of the brush to examine the girl then one after it. "This one has enough power, and Chaos and Death have come from darkness. We have no time."  
  
The second centaur placed a hand to Hermione's head "But her mind has erased it self. She'll remember nothing for a long time."  
  
"All the better. She will not have questions, will only do. We have no choice. How long will it be before another comes with her power, HE doesn't let any of them come here."  
  
"You are right. Take her before someone comes. We will train her then send her to battle the Queens. She must not fail" The first centaur lifted Hermione onto his back, her body drooping lifelessly but still with a spark of spirit lift to grow. The sky over head roared noisily as the centaurs galloped into the trees.  
  
  
  
The two beings watched this though an orb of black light cackling then called the great bronze spider back to them and swept him of the chess board that was mapped out like the forest. They fell back laughing as the centaurs moved off.  
  
"Ah, Chaos. What fun that was." Said one. Sitting up again.  
  
"No names! You know better we must change."  
  
"Of course, of course," the first one said and her features blurred and she had long black hair and eyes like sapphires. "What terribly ugly skin this child has" She said touching the smooth ivory like face with her finger tips. "And with a name like Harmony Harpsong," She shook her head.  
  
"Well this is how we shall look," said the second who now had long red hair trailing out like a carpet behind her lithe form. "Harmony Harpsong, and Chastity Goodheart. At least until the fun begins and we'll have a new little friend to play with."  
  
The first one now Harmony Harpsong laughed gleefully and snatched up the orb. "Show me the girl!" she rasped at it. And the orb shook and showed a scene of a pair of boys searching and a girl far away from them sleeping in a herd of centaurs. The picture faded.  
  
"Now," the one now known as Chastity Goodheart said "We shall bide out time in the glass house owned by the little bald man."  
  
"Oh yes," Harmony grinned "It'll be such fun to cause him no end of grief and it'll be the perfect thing for my rats."  
  
The two laughed loudly dissolving currents of wind again and wifted down the street their laughter ringing across the land. 


	2. Eponya

"No, no Eponya! You're forcing it too much, gently, gently, no!!" The centaur ducked as the human girl sent a large rock whizzing over his head. Then turned to look at her.  
  
The human girl had only been with them 2 months but she already had strong ability to control, save for the number of storms she caused when she got frustrated about her learning or about only being able to remember her past in pieces. The girl had wool brown hair roughly cut just a bit bellow shoulder level. Her skin was tanned honey gold form being out with the herd.  
  
"It not I fault! It hard!" the girl huffed irritated and kicked at the rocks swerving her foot before it connected with the stone.  
  
"That's why you have to learn to focus," the centaur snapped stopping a front hoof.  
  
The girl snorted. "Too hot to practice. Can't I go play with other foals."  
  
"No Eponya. Work first, you know better."  
  
She did, in all truth, know better but that didn't make it any more acceptable to her. "But Rien, why not tell I story about two hoofs who look like I."  
  
"Later. Now, try again."  
  
The girl known as Eponya huffed again and turned back to trying to move the rock. The sun was lowering in the sky but it was still hot and the coarse dress she wore of a scratchy brown material decorated with the multicolored hairs of the centaurs was becoming sweat soaked. They didn't stop till the sun had almost sank below the horizon.  
  
"That's enough for today," Rien said standing his glossy blue coat like the slowly darkening sky.  
  
"Good! I not like this. Hurt head. And when I try to remember-" tears welled up in her eyes. Rien moved forward and smoothed her hair affectionately.  
  
"Don't try, you are Eponya Gaia for now, that's all you worry about." She nodded and stood dusting of the coarse material.  
  
"May I go find Feten now?"  
  
"Go ahead," Rien said moving back shaking his head so his pale white hair shimmered like woven moonlight.  
  
She grinned and raced of her legs carrying her at an amazing speed. She was proud of that. That having only 2 legs instead of 4 she could almost move as fast as some of the herd.almost. She reached the trees that circled the large field where the herd kept and moved into them green and brown blurs going by.  
  
They attracted her for some reason. She remembered green and brown, falling through sea of it, sharp branches tearing, hurting. She screamed as she noticed she was falling now but down a steep hill where the ground cut up. She fell until- someone caught her.  
  
"Look, falling of forest cliffs already. I told you, dulling your mind."  
  
She looked up, into a pair of leaf green eyes. Raven black hair fell around a well-toned face of a centaur with a dark mahogany brown coat. She scowled.  
  
"I's mind not dull, Feten. And if not careful I kick you."  
  
"You think those soft feet will hurt." He smiled and set her down again. "Why you fall of cliff?"  
  
"I was.was remembering."  
  
Feten looked worried. "Are you leaving?"  
  
She looked up surprised. "Why I leave?" He shrugged silently looking down and raised a hoof nervously. "Tell!"  
  
"It's nothing. Just worrying about you. I need an excuse to worry." He kicked at a rock and she frowned knowing it was more than that but not wanting to get him angry at her.  
  
"How Seri?"  
  
Feten looked up again. "She's fine. Still run lots, tiring out herd guardian always-"  
  
He was cut of by a loud shriek of "Feten!" and a small body hit him full impact knocking him down. The girl Eponya laughed as the little centaur girl helped her brother up grinning. Her green eyes sparkled mischievously and her autumn gold-brown hair was plaited and glinted in the moonlight.  
  
"Seri! I told you to stay with the herd," Fatan said standing again. Seri pouted.  
  
"That's not fair. I'm 9 years only 6 years less than you and Eponya. And besides," Seri went to the girl and wrapped her arms around her possessively, "She's my friend too, and I want to play!"  
  
The girl Eponya smiled and looked at Feten who look irritatedly at Seri clinging to Eponya.  
  
"Fine! You'll follow anyway if I don't bring you."  
  
"Yes, I will," she seemed to take pride in this. Seri let go of the girl and snatched up her hand instead. "Now, where are we going."  
  
"I found some strange things towards the thin part of the forest," Feten said.  
  
"Oooooh," the girl Eponya said fidgeting. "We're not suppose to go there."  
  
He looked at her. "What's the matter? You always go exploring with us and get into trouble."  
  
"I know, but.but Grandfather said do not go there of all places. And he looked scared! There must be something awful there. Maybe a giant snake!"  
  
"I went up there earlier and I ain't see no snake."  
  
"Don't worry Eponya," Seri said grinning eagerly. "I'll hold your hand and if I see any snakes, I'll kick it and kick it then pound it to dust!" She punctuated with a firm nod and stamp of her hoof.  
  
The girl sighed. "Ok, but I not want get caught."  
  
"We won't, come on." With that Feten took the lead, Seri humming lightly as she held to the girl's hand. 


End file.
